Nobody's Family
by DearlyBeloved-13
Summary: Who would've thought that his family was so close by...


**Happy birthday to me! 8D **It's a new record! I wrote this in 1 hour! That's why it's so short and sucky. XD I wrote this listening to Roxas's theme. :P

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, neither my parents nor my friends were able to afford to buy me Kingdom Hearts for a birthday present so I don't own it… yet._

Nobody's Family

Demyx sighed, staring out into the sunset. His feet dangled off the edge of the clock tower, where he found himself at the moment. He held his sitar, hands poised and ready to play, but they were frozen as not a single melody came to his mind.

_Maybe it's the way I'm sitting… _

He wasn't sitting in his usual way when he played his precious instrument, but he wanted to play in that particular location and he couldn't sit any other way up in the clock tower. He needed inspiration and he thought maybe the sunset that Roxas and Axel always seemed to watch might help. Unfortunately, it wasn't.

He sighed again. It was moments like these that the gaping hole in his chest felt bigger than ever; when he couldn't even go to music to express himself. It's not like he had any emotions in the first place. However, it was the music that helped him cope with that fact. But if he didn't have the music either…

He let his sitar vanish and stared at his hands numbly.

If he wasn't supposed to have any emotions, then how come he felt so alone?

That particular thought was cut short as he heard the opening and closing of a portal close by. He looked up tiredly and saw that Axel and Roxas were walking towards him. Axel sat next to him on his left while Roxas sat on his right.

He smiled wearily at them both but otherwise ignored them.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames looked at his blonde-mulleted friend worriedly. "Roxas and I saw that you were acting gloomy at lunch earlier. What's up?"

The Melodious Nocturne only shook his head.

Roxas frowned slightly. "What's wrong, Demyx? Why won't you tell us? You know we care about you, right? You're our best friend." He looked away from Demyx and towards the sunset. "I think of you two as my older brothers," he said, a light blush coloring his cheeks.

Axel laughed slightly and said, "I think of you two as my younger brothers, to tell you the truth."

Demyx looked at Roxas and Axel, both smiling at him in a way that could question the saying that Nobodies had no hearts. If they had no hearts, why was it that this moment made Demyx feel so content? So peaceful? It was heartwarming when it shouldn't be. Whatever the case, Demyx decided to ignore the fact that he had no heart and live in the moment.

He smiled softly and hugged Axel and Roxas with one arm. They returned the one-armed hug and together looked at the sunset. "Thanks you guys," Demyx said softly.

"It's no problem." Axel ruffled his hair. "It's what family is for. Got it memorized?"

"Family?" Roxas asked quietly.

Demyx, his usual optimism having returned, grinned at him. "Yeah. We're all a family. I mean, it only makes sense since we already think of each other as brothers. We're as close as brothers, too, you could say."

Roxas smiled, liking the idea.

Demyx, suddenly hit by inspiration, removed his arms from his brother's shoulders and summoned his sitar. Axel and Roxas grinned at each other. Demyx was back.

The Melodious Nocturne played a song that was almost indescribable. It was gloomy and made you feel lonely at the beginning, but after a while it grew more up beat and cheerful until it slowed down to a more peaceful, heartwarming tune.

Roxas and Axel listened to it, their eyes having closed a short while ago, and they could almost see the music in their minds. It was a beautiful melody.

Demyx lost himself in his music and closed his eyes as well, letting the music take control.

He now learned that his inspiration to play music wasn't a beautiful sunset or his lack of emotions; it was his family.

x.X.x

**Dedicated to all of my friends: Thank you for always being there for me. You all are like a family to me. I love you guys.**


End file.
